justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Why Oh Why
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Love Letter |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Magenta/Hot Red |gc = Dark Red/Purple |lc = Purple (Remake) |pictos = 76 (P1) 77 (P2) 82 (JD3/Remake) |nowc = WhyOWhy |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) February 1, 2012 (JD3) |dura = 2:45 |kcal = 18}} "Why Oh Why" by Love Letter is featured as a DLC on both and , and on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are dressed in Siberian fashion. P1 P1, a woman, has black short hair and wears a black wrap, a purple dress, a necklace, a red belt and heels. P2 P2, a man, wears a Siberian hat, a red jacket, purple shirt underneath, mustaches, red pants and white shoes. In their remake, their outfits are more realistic, but they remain the same colors. P2's jacket has been toned down in shade a bit, however. Whyowhy coach 1@2x.png|P1 Whyowhy coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Whyowhy coach 2@2x.png|P2 Whyowhy coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like a flat/restaurant with pink neon lights at the top of the windows, a piano, a candle stand with candles, a couch, a table, a polar bear carpet that lip syncs "Why Oh Why? Baby Oh Why?" and a fireplace. In the sky, there are lots of heart shaped lights. In the Xbox version, the flat looks darker and it has a more romantic atmosphere. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put your right hand on your forehead as if to search for something. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right hand on the face in a disco pose. whyowhy gm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 whyowhy gm2.png|Gold Move 2 whyohwhygm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game whyohwhygm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This is the first song to have a cutscene, followed by (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, The Lazy Song and Blame It on the Boogie. * This is the first song by Love Letter; the second is their cover of Only You (And You Alone). * P2 sometimes lip-syncs the lyrics. * This is the first time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography, and then comes back on-screen, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana and Mahna Mahna. * The song is not a cover; rather it is an original song by Love Letter. **However, the same band covers Only You (And You Alone) in Just Dance 2015. ** However, Love Letter is a band involved with Ubisoft Studios, meaning that the song was made by Ubisoft. ** This is the second Ubisoft singer/band in the series who both covers and makes his/her own songs; the first was Sweat Invaders, who covered Funkytown and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), and makes workout songs like Skin-To-Skin. * If one looks at the pictogram sprite from the Just Dance Now files, two things can be noticed; there is a pictogram with the same colors as ''Just Dance 3'', and there is an empty space. Usually, empty spaces would have a placeholder pictogram in them.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150211_1152/songs/WhyOWhy/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * It's one of the routines with the closest zooming, along with Happy, ''I Love It'''' and [[You, Me, and the Beat|''You, Me, and the Beat]].'' * In the remake, after cutscene, inverted version of P1 appears for a moment on the routine background (not on cutscene background), with blue outline. * There is a glitch on Just Dance Unlimited. Sometimes, it unlocks the Avatar from [[ThatPower|''ThatPower]]. * The song was played on the Nickelodeon TV series The Loud House in the episode "Study Muffin". Gallery Whyorwhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' Whyowhy thumb@2x.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' (JD3/''GH'' Files) Whyowhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' (Remake) whyohwhymenu.png|''Why Oh Why'' in the Just Dance 2 menu 437.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited//Now 200437.png|P1's Golden avatar 300437.png|P1's Diamond avatar Whyohwhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' on Just Dance 2 (Beta) YOYtrailer.png|Why Oh Why on Just Dance 3 wyboyback.png|Background whyowhy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Whyohwhy beta pictogram.png|Just Dance 3 pictogram in Just Dance Now pictogram sprite coach_jd2es_whyohwhy.png|Coach extraction 13shj7.gif|The cutscene at the beginning of the routine Whyohwhy cutsceneglitch.jpg|Cutscene glitch Videos Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Why_Oh_Why%22_by_Love_Letter Just Dance Summer Party - Why Oh Why (Love Letter) Just Dance 3 Love Letter Why oh Why Why Oh Why - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Why Oh Why Just Dance China - Why Oh Why - Love Letter References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs